


confession

by nerducci



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 17:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerducci/pseuds/nerducci
Summary: Jasper and Daniel haven't ever been close in that way. But now, suddenly, with five short words, things are different.





	confession

**Author's Note:**

> what's up cowboys! this fic is for day one of jaspdanvid week! make sure to go follow @jaspdanvidweek on tumblr if ur not already!!
> 
> okay now for some awkward gay shit. buckle up

"I'm in love with you."

It's sudden, and it's certain, and it catches Jasper off guard. Which it shouldn't. They're _dating. _They have been for some time. It's just... Daniel hasn't ever said anything like that to him before.  
Not that it really matters, though. Their relationship has been going well. David loves both of them, and they both love David, and the three of them being together makes sense. And it's _working. _It's comfortable. They're comfortable, all three of them. But Jasper and Daniel haven't ever been close in that way. Not really. Yeah, they're dating, but they don't really love each other. Or, well... Daniel doesn't really love Jasper.  
At least, that's what Jasper thought; but now, suddenly, with five short words, things are different.

"Say something, please," Daniel says quietly, a hint of a nervous smile on his lips.

Jasper doesn't know _what_ to say. Or how to say it, anyway. What if this is all just a joke? What if Daniel doesn't _really_ feel that way about him, and- no, Daniel wouldn't do that. Sure, he can be a pain in the ass sometimes, but he wouldn't joke about something like that. But how the hell is Jasper supposed to reply to that? He has to say _something,_ he can't just sit staring on in shock like a fool.

"Um, that's gay," Jasper says, and then he slaps a hand over his mouth because that _really_ isn't what he wanted to to say.

"I take it back," Daniel says, "I take it back. I hate you."

"I'm sorry! I panicked!"

There's a short pause, and then Daniel smiles slightly, shaking his head. "It's okay. If you need some time to process, or-"

"I'm in love with you too," Jasper blurts out. The two of them fall into a mildly awkward, uncomfortable silence.

"Really?" Daniel asks quietly after a little while. "You're not just saying that?"

"No! No, I mean it." Jasper exhales slowly. "I just... I didn't think you liked me like that, so I didn't say anything, and..."

There's another short silence as they both kind of realise what that means. They've both been crushing on each other like _idiots_ without _saying anything._

Daniel grins. "God, we're stupid."

"Yeah, we really are. We're _so_ stupid, holy shit! "

And then they're laughing, and it's comfortable and normal, just like before, except this time they're in _love._ And it's the same, but somehow it's so different.

"So," Daniel begins, "do you wanna, like... kiss or something...?"

"Yes!" Jasper says, possibly with little enthusiasm. "I mean, yeah. Yeah, if you want to."

"Yeah, I want to."

"Me too."

"Just kiss me, dumbass."

Their first kiss is slow and sweet and _good. _Different, but good. It's new and it's exciting and it's passionate and it's over all too soon. The door opens and David walks in, carrying bags of shopping. Groceries, probably. Daniel nonchalantly takes a sip from a cup of tea, pretending like they weren't just making out.

"Hey guys!" David says brightly, setting the shopping bags down on the floor. "What's going on?"

"Homosexual activity," Jasper replies casually, and Daniel chokes on his tea.

**Author's Note:**

> bro that's kinda gay


End file.
